poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Shrek/Transcript
This is the script for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Shrek. Going to Shrek's world/Meeting Shrek/"All Star" film starts at Radiator Springs and Propwash Junction, where Team McQueen were chilling out *Lightning McQueen: This is the best day ever. *Rita: (slurping coconut with a straw) Yep. *Apple Bloom: True. *Dusty Crophopper: Well, at least, things can't get any worse. Jack, Cal and Pearl came as they jumped onto Rita *Jack: laughs *Rita: I told you guys! I can't play right now! *Fluttershy: Calm down, Little Foxes. *Jack: Awww! *Cal: No fair! *Rita: Shouldn't you be taking a nap? *Pearl: We're not tired. *Jack: Yeah. *Fluttershy: Rita's right. You should get some rest. *Fluttershy (EG): Wouldn't want to make her angry would you? *Jack: Okay. *Cal: Alright. *Pearl: If you say so. *Rita: That's my siblings. *Jack: See ya. Rita's eyes flashed red *Jack: (scared) AAH! (runs off) *Rita: snickers Never gets old. *Hugo: Good job. *Rita: Thank you. *Turbo: Guys! Turbo arrived *Lightning McQueen: What is it? *Turbo: There's a new mission for us. It's in a swamp. *Rarity: A swamp?! *Rarity (EG): Really?! *James: You expect me to go into a stinky, smelly and shudders dirty swamp?! *Lightning McQueen: Just like back at Thunder Hollow Speedway Crazy 8 Demolition Derby Race. *Cruz Ramirez: Good ol' days. *Princess Luna: What if we can get our hoofshoes got muddy? *Rarity (EG): Seriously is that all you ever talk about? *Princess Celestia: Yeah. *Lightning McQueen: Well now's not the time for it. *Applejack: Make sure you put all the swamp boots on. non-vehicle members puts their swamp boots on *Rarity: There. *Rarity (EG): Perfect. *Lightning McQueen: Got mud tires. for Jack, Cal and Pearl, they tried to follow the gang *Jack: Come on! *Cal: Jack, we're gonna be in so much trouble. *Pearl: If Rita spotted us, we're doomed! *Jack: Oh, come on, how hard can staying out of her sight be? Rita stopped them *Rita: Ah-ah-ah, not so fast. *Jack: Aw, come on, sis. *Cal: See? I told you. *Rita: You three are staying here. *Pearl: But Rita... *Rita: No buts. *Cal: Why can't we come? *Rita: Because you're too young to come with us on adventures. *Jack: Aww. *Rita: I'm leaving you in Brad's care. *Pearl: Okay. *Cal: Come on, Jack. *Jack: Fine. his brother and sister *Rita: That's better. *Hugo: Rita. Come on. *Rita: Coming! Shrek's world, he narrates the book *Shrek: (narrating) Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle, guarded by a terrible fire breathing dragon. Many brave knights attempted to free her from this dreadful prison. But none prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room in the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss. the page out chuckling Like that's ever gonna happen. What a load of... McQueen arrives outside *Lightning McQueen: Well, here we are. *Dusty Crophopper: Is the swamp? *Lightning McQueen: Sure. comes out of the outhouse as he stretches his arms and looks at his home at the swamps *Lightning McQueen: Um, excuse me? *Applejack: Shh! Quiet and hide, just watch Shrek during his routine. *Lightning McQueen: Okay. Sorry. McQueen hides as the song, "All Star", starts and Shrek begins his daily routine ::Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me ::I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed ::She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb ::In the shape of an "L" on her forehead ::Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming ::Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running ::Didn't make sense not to live for fun ::Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb ::So much to do so much to see ::So what's wrong with taking the back streets ::You'll never know if you don't go ::You'll never shine if you don't glow ::Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play ::Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid *Rita: What's Shrek doing? begins his daily routine with a mud shower by filling the bucket with mud as the title, "Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Shrek" was shown and he takes a mud shower. Shrek brushes his teeth and smiles at the mirror as it breaks. Then, he jumps into a pond, farts in it and takes a fish. Shrek pushes some mud balls out of a log and takes a slug. He paints a sign, kisses it and put it up. The sign says "BEWARE ORGE" *Apple Bloom: Oh, boy. in a village, the villagers makes a plan to catch Shrek. They grab pitchfork and Shrek grabs a spoon. He eats a bowl of eyeballs while the villages were coming to the swamp. Shrek lights up a match and burps to start the fire in the fireplace while the villagers lights up the torches. Meanwhile, Shrek was sitting on his chair and eats a fish but he hears something and looks out the window to see the mob was approaching. So, Shrek sneaks behind the mob *Villager #1: Think it's in there? *Villager #2: All right. Let's get it! *Villager #1: Whoa. Hold on. Do you know what that thing can do to you? *Villager #3: Yeah, it'll grind your bones for it's bread *Shrek: laughs Yes, well, actually, that would be a giant. Now, ogres. They're much worse. They'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin. *Villager #4: No. *Shrek: They'll shave your liver. Squeeze the jelly from your eyes! Actually, it's quite good on toast. *Villager #5: his torch at Shrek Back! Back, Beast! Back! I warned ya! calmly licks his fingers to extinguishes one of the torches *Villagers: gasps *Villager #5: Right. *Shrek: ROARRR!!! Shrek roars very loudly when his breath extinguishes all of the torches until the villagers were in dark black *Villagers: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Shrek: (whispers) This is the part where you run away. villagers screamed as they scrambled and runs off while Shrek chuckles *Shrek: And stay out! then spots a wanted poster for fairy tale creatures and picks it up *Shrek: "Wanted. Fairy tale creatures." Sighs Shrek throws the wanted poster over his shoulder and flies off, Team McQueen watches as he enters his hut while looking astonished and scared by what he'd done *Lightning McQueen: That was scary. *Dusty Crophopper: But, Timothy was scarier than him. *Thomas the Tank Engine: Pffft. That ogre would be scarier than my brother any day. Jack, Cal and Pearl sneak into Shrek's world *Jack: This way. *Cal: There they are. hears them and turns around in surprise *Rita: What?! How did you get past Brad?! *Jack: Well, I had a plan to sneak past Brad when he was distracting. *Cal: *Pearl: *Rita: *Jack: *Rita: *Ligtning McQueen: *Rita: (still angry) *Lightning McQueen: *Rita: (getting more angry) *Lightning McQueen: [ Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts